DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Over the next five years, the overall aim of the CCOP is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by accelerating transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management, rehabilitation, and continuing care technology to widespread community application. Between 1997 and 2002, the Mount Sinai Community Clinical Oncology Program (MSCCOP) will contribute patients and participants to NCI-sponsored clinical trials sufficient to earn 1000 CCOP credits in the next funding period. The immediate goals of the MSCCOP are to continue to increase our ascending accrual rate to treatment and cancer control trials approved by NCI; to increase our ascending minority accrual in treatment and cancer control research; to maintain standards of excellence in data management; to cultivate contracts with primary care physicians and other specialists who may contribute to cancer control initiatives; and to continue to refine cancer control data management capabilities, including the use of a range of resources to identify potential candidates for cancer control research projects. The track record of the MSCCOP demonstrates the ability to manage complex clinical research and cancer control activities while producing the highest quality data. The MSCCOP has the facilities and well-trained professional personnel to support both cancer treatment and cancer control trials. The CCOP staffing pattern, protocol management procedures, patient/participant m a n a g ement approaches, quality control mechanisms, pharmacy control mechanisms, IRB structure, and liaison are all in place and functioning to support current and future therapeutic and cancer control activities. In summary, the Mount Sinai Community Clinical Oncology Program provides access to national cooperative clinical trials for 3.5 million people from southeastern Florida. Against this background (which includes a strong Hispanic community and a rapidly rising elderly population), the three hospitals in the MSCCOP see nearly 3500 newly diagnosed cancer patients per year. The MSCCOP brings together the strength and resources of a strong group of investigators who collaborate in the conduct of studies from the CALGB, NSABP, MDACC, and RTOG. The investigators number 56 including 32 medical oncologists from 12 hematology/oncology private practices.